The Love of A Child
by amane's quill
Summary: It's about Vegeta and Trunks. Warning: You will laugh. You will cry.


A Child's Love

( You might laugh and cry on this piece of work. If you read one of my recent humor fics , then you know I promised Vegeta story. Here it is.)

  
  


" WHAT?!" Vegeta roared.

" You'll need to stay with the baby a few hours because Ch Chi invited me to the mall." Bulma repeated.

" But I was going to spar with Kakarot today!"

" That's right. 'WAS going'." Bulma said walking out the door. But not before thrusting baby Trunks into his arms.\

Vegeta jumped like he'd been handed a hot coal.

A pair of blue eyes looked up at him in wonder. The bundle in his arms giggled , and grabbed a piece of his jet black hair. " Gah!"

" Woman!" Vegeta dumped Trunks onto the floor and ran after Bulma. " Come back here!"

Bulma turned suddenly looking tired. " He's your son. He loves you. Besides you two need to bond. You're hardly ever around and a child needs a father as well as a mother."

Her eyes pleaded with him.

" Please , Vegeta. Just do this one thing for me."

" But_" Vegeta began.

Bulma's lower lip trembled slightly.

" Oh........ fine." Vegeta muttered. " I'll stay and watch the brat."

" Thank you , Vegeta you're so sweet!" Bulma pecked him on the lips , and climbed into her air car and took off.

Vegeta moped back into the house.

Cautiously Trunks toddled over to him. He reached his little arms out to Vegeta." Uhhh! Uhhh!" He wanted Vegeta to hold him.

Vegeta stalked past him hardly noticing.

So the baby did the best he could to half toddle half crawl after Vegeta. Going wherever his father went hoping he would see him.

Vegeta headed towards the gravity gym. If he couldn't spar with Kakarot , he'd train.

But when he attempted to turn the gravity on the computer said , " System was shut down."

" What?!"

Then a recording of Bulma's voice came on , " To babysit , you actually WATCH the baby , Vegeta."

Vegeta lost it and started attacking the side of the gym wall. HOW DARE SHE?! After he'd been nice enough to stay while she went of gossiping with KAKAROT'S wife.

Cursing loudly Vegeta pounded and kicked the hell out of that poor wall. But he stopped when he heard a noice at his feet. " Uhh! UHH! Uhhh!"

Tap! Tap! Bang! BANG! Tap!

His son was beating a dent in the wall , using his tiny fists and bare feet....and seeming like he was enjoying it. 

Trunks continued to copy , or at least try to copy what his father was doing , and giggled as he punched and kicked the wall. But he stopped when he saw Vegeta starring down at him.

Uh oh. What did this mean? 

A slow smirk spread across Vegeta's face. He threw his head back and started to laugh. Vegeta leaned against the wall to keep from falling over he was laughing so hard Well , well. At least he could be sure where his son got THAT. 

Trunks for the most part , was happy because Bulma would never have let him get away with that. And he started to laugh when his father did.

" So. You like to fight , squirt." Vegeta commented bending on one knee to get a better look at his kid. " Let's get a look at you."

Vegeta took one of the baby's arm in his hand and examined it closely searching for any sign of muscles , or strength. Trunks looked at Vegeta and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

I hope he grows out of that , Vegeta thought.

Getting slightly restless Trunks took his thumb out of his mouth , casually pulled back , and nailed Vegeta across the face. Vegeta fell back. " YOU BRAT!"

Trunks laughed and pointed at Vegeta , which only , made him even angrier.

The little punk had knocked him over!

Trunks toddled away. " COME BACK HERE!"

If he had known words he probably would have said , ' Yeah right.'

Angrily Vegeta leapt at the child . Trunks was startled. He looked up at his father's expression. He'd never seen anything so scary in his short life. He didn't like it. At all.

" Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Whhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Trunks screamed his tears spraying Vegeta's feet.

" Aaaaah!" Vegeta covered his ears. " What is that awful NOISE he's making?!"

Vegeta sensed something. A power level. But very faint. And he detected it was coming from his son! " Impossible." Vegeta whispered.

Vegeta smiled. He felt a strange sort of pride seeping through his being that made him forget he was angry. Then the smile vanished. Now. How did he plan to shut the kid up?

Growling to himself Vegeta reached down and scooped the kid up around it's tiny waist. Trunks kicked and balled harder , as Vegeta carried him back into the house. Oh how he wished it would shut up! 

Vegeta dumped Trunks on the couch , and went sit down in a separate chair. He switched the t.v. on. " I'd like to see if he was pure Saiyan what he could do. What a nightmare."

He shuddered at that thought. Trunks continued to torture Vegeta with his screams. And his volume never decreased.

He'll scream his lungs out! Vegeta thought. And whos to say he'll stop after that?

Giving up any hope of watching television in peace , he searched through the house. Now. Where was that stupid spring chair he liked?

About ten minutes later Vegeta came back carrying Trunks' ' bouncy seat.'

Trunks stopped pouring tears and stared. Vegeta wanted his seat? Why? He wouldn't fit anyway.

" Bounce!" Trunks pointed. It was one of the few things he could say.

Vegeta picked the baby up and strapped him in. Trunks began to clap his hands and laugh. Then he started bouncing and giggling.

" Thank Kami." Vegeta muttered and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. While he ate . he watched Trunks from the kitchen. The kid was still bouncing 90 to nothing. He kicked his little legs and babbled in baby talk , giggling. Vegeta sweat dropped. 

Then he got his idea. 

" Wait a minute. I can spar with Kakarot. Who said I couldn't bring the kid with me? Ha!"

Vegeta got up and walked into the living room. He pulled Trunks out of the chair. Holding the baby under the stomach , he smirked down at it. " Let's go for a ride."

He walked outside , and leapt into the air. Flying would get them there and back faster. Bulma didn't need to know.

" Gah!" said Trunks. He wiggled his arms and legs laughing.

" Be still , you little worm!" Vegeta snapped.

Just as he said that Trunks slipped from his grasp. " What the HFIL?!"

He dove towards the ground. Oh no! Where was he? Bulma would kill him! 

" Trunks!" Vegeta yelled , praying that the kid somehow knew how to fly.

BONK!

Something landed on Vegeta's back. He heard a familiar giggle. Trunks tugged at Vegeta's hair.

You could have heard Vegeta bellowing form a mile away. " You brat! I"M  NOT THE HORSIE!" 

Vegeta was thankful when they finally landed in Goku's yard. His head was killing him.

Goku saw Vegeta coming. And it was pretty obvious he was p. o.ed.' Then he spotted Trunks on Vegeta's shoulders. Goku barely suppressed a laugh. 

" Hi Vegeta! What can I do for you?"

Vegeta set Trunks down under a tree. " Why do you THINK I came , Kakarot?."

" Ummmmmm....." Goku scratched his head. " Gosh , I forgot. Were we sparring today?"

It would not have been surprising to see an actual column of steam come up from Vegeta's head.

" OF COURSE! Really Kakarot , did you think I came to chat?"

" Uhhh...I see you brought Trunks."

" So? Bulma made me watch him! Dumb woman."

" Awwwwww....how-"

Goku stopped, There was a dangerous look in Vegeta's eyes. " Never mind."

Goku began powering up as did Vegeta. " AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" OOOH!" Trunks watched in wonder as bright light surrounded his fathers body. He watched as their hair and eye color changed. He smiled. He like watching the colors.

Vegeta and Goku rushed at one another all punched and blocks. Goku shot a Kamehame at Vegeta and prepared to counter it with a bing bang attack. Then out of no where-

" DA!" 

" Vegeta look out! " Goku yelled.

Clutching at his leg was none other than Trunks. " You.....get back under the tree! You can't fight!"

Goku knelt down. " He's so cute. Can I hold him?"

" NO!"

Goku frowned. " Why not?"

Trunks pulled Goku's hair and laughed. "Ku!"

" I don't want him getting bad ideas from you! In fact we're leaving." Vegeta scooped up Trunks once more. " Come on brat."

" Vegeta!"

" What?"

" You don't hold a child like that!" Goku said.

" Look Kakarot , mind your own buisness and don't tell me how to hold my son."

With that Vegeta blasted off. Goku stared after them a little more than confused. Vegeta was so complex. " I'll never understand him. Hmm.......I wonder if he was jealous." Goku laughed. " I don't believe it!" 

Meanwhile in the sky Vegeta was muttering. " I can't take you anywhere. And why did you go and grab my leg? That was dangerous - especially if I would have mistaken you for Kakarot!"

But Trunks just yawned.

" You're tired?" Vegeta asked.

In reply Trunks closed his eyes and pressed against his waist. 

Hesitating , Vegeta lifted the baby up with both hands. He looked at his sleeping child a moment then pressed him against his chest protectively.

When he got home he carried Trunks inside and placed him in his cradle. Then he remembered leaving the gravity room door open. So he went outside to close it.

Trunks opened his eyes , having sensed his fathers warmth no longer there. The protection he felt was gone. He was at home in his cradle , but where was his Dad?

He climbed out and landed on his butt. He walked into the kitchen. " Aaah?"

He moved a little faster into the living room The 'boucy' was there , but not his father. "Aaaahh?" he said a little louder , this time with a hint of tears.

Had he made his Dad so mad that he'd left him?! What if he never came back? Trunks opened his mouth and let out a long wail. He collapsed on the floor crying.

Vegeta heard and ran back into the house. " Trunks?! Trunks..."

He knelt down. " What's wrong? Wait a minute how did you-"

Trunks twined his arms around Vegeta's neck crying loudly.

He thought I'd left him , Vegeta realized. He felt a wave of guilt. He had lost his father for real a long time ago. And many times when his father had been alive , after Frieza had taken him , he'd wondered if his father had abandoned , or even remembered him. He understood how Trunks felt , because he'd felt it himself long ago. 

" I'm sorry Trunks." he picked up the sniffling baby. His son looked up at him. His father didn't seem angry , and he was smiling a real smile , not a smirk. He pressed his head against his fathers chest and closed his eyes.

" Errrrrr.....mabey we'll fight sometimes kid , but I'll never leave you."

Vegeta didn't know any lullabys so he started a deep humming. Trunks fell asleep to the sound.

Vegeta smirked , satisfied. He started to carry Trunks back to his crib , stopped...changed his mind.


End file.
